


28 肉体接触论

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	28 肉体接触论

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

o28 肉体接触论

平成JUMP的成员们有多喜欢路过顺手摸一把末子这件事早已经人尽皆知，其中“皮肤饥渴症”重度患者有冈大贵和伊野尾慧更是恨不得把自己变成老幺片刻不离的身体挂件。有着天使笑颜的“被饥渴”对象知念侑李从一开始的疲于应对到毫无反应地放任他们自由，期间心路历程不必详谈，因为眼下正有另一个对此事颇有意见的人正在散发着名为“极度不满”的低气压。  
高木雄也戳戳大早上意外安静的有冈大贵：“山田怎么了？”  
“更年期到了。”等了半天都没等到对末子下手的机会的有冈大贵翻了个白眼，决定转移目标去找其他人分享前一晚的游戏心得。  
是的，大家先后到达乐屋已经快一个小时了，趴在知念肩头满脸“他人勿近”的人形金毛幼犬丝毫没有起身离开的打算。  
知念专注地温习之前排练的视频，仿佛视隔壁那颗脑袋为无物。  
“知念酱～”拥着知念肩膀的青年在对着末子时完全是另外一副面孔，委屈兮兮地撇着嘴，用额头磨蹭末子发量厚实的后脑。  
“凉介有在反省吗？”知念头也不回地问。  
“唔嗯唔嗯。”  
“那你错在哪了？”  
山田抬起手举到知念眼前认真地清算：“侑李说不要了我还坚持闷头做……”  
知念用手肘狠狠撞了他胸口一下打断他不着边际的发言，侧过身皱着眉盯着他：“喂！”  
山田摸了摸鼻子，眼神飘来飘去就是不直视末子的脸：“有错在先的明明是知念。”  
“哈啊？”  
山田坚持自己的观点：“如果不是侑李对大酱和伊野尾酱吃豆腐的行为完全不理会，我昨天也不会跟你赌气。”  
“强词夺理……”  
“我很认真的！大酱那里还好，收录在镜头里的那些至少看起来像是玩耍和打闹，伊野尾那边才是比较过分！”  
刚刚进门就被点名的伊野尾慧甩给山田凉介一个“干我屁事”的眼神，游魂一样朝着有冈大贵走过去。  
末子肉体爱好者联盟明智地决定远离山田风暴的中心……不，连边缘都不想沾到。  
幼犬继续控诉：“伊野尾在杂志、广播、making到处宣扬你对他的纵容，我就是想亲你一口你都不让……”  
——是啊是啊在已经快扭成麻花的体位下还坚持要我弯过去接吻你以为我是橡皮人吗！  
“山田凉介。”  
“侑李偏心，哼！”  
知念在手机上翻出某张图展示给恋人看：“你还记得这个吗？”  
那是之前杂志上的编辑部漫画，做好造型的山田凉介自然而然地靠到等候拍摄的知念侑李旁边，手也特别习惯地就摸上知念的屁股，知念也很习惯了这样似的仍旧专注自己的事情。漫画上的两人被加上了暧昧旖旎的气氛，着实让饭们在sns上讨论了一番。  
山田一脸不解。  
“至少大酱和慧不会在蹂躏完我的几个小时之后还要摧残我受伤的部位。”知念叹了一口气，不过也不能全怪在山田头上，毕竟经不住对方美颜诱惑的颜控本人多少也是要为纵欲带来的身体不适负点责任，但他才不会说出口给山田一个顺杆爬的机会。  
“什么！？他俩什么时候对你做过这种事！？”山田·遇到知念侑李就抓不住重点·凉介。  
“……我肌肉痛。”  
片刻前张牙舞爪的人又缩成一只幼犬。  
“这周我住自己家。”  
“那……”  
“钥匙没收。”


End file.
